Big Brother Brazil 16
is the sixteenth season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Twists *'More Than One HOH:' For the first time in the show's history, more than one Head of Household was allowed at a time. *'Wildcard Contestants:' On Day 3, four additional houseguests, Fernanda, Geralda, Matheus and William, entered a secret location. Brazil was tasked with voting for one man and one woman to enter the game as an official houseguest. Geralda and Matheus received the most votes and entered the game. *'Changes in the voting system:' For the first time in the program since its debut, there was a change in the voting system of the show. From the fifth week of the season, the public's vote became regional based. The candidate who achieves a simple majority of votes in each region of Brazil (Midwest, Northeast, North, Southeast and South) by internet gets a point. Also earn one point the candidate who obtains a simple majority of all votes by calls and SMS. Thus, there are six points in total: five per geographic region and another by SMS and telephone. In case of a tied score, the contestant with the most votes is evicted. The votes from outside is distributed equally among the five regions of Brazil. *'Fake Eviction: '''Due to Alan's withdrawal, to maintain the program's scheduled schedule, there was no elimination in the third week of confinement. As occurred in the third week of Big Brother Brasil 13, participants formed a false Live Nomination on Sunday, with indication of the leader and the vote of the house and on Tuesday, the most voted by the public and false eliminated (Ana Paula) was of 48 hours isolated on the second floor of the house, without the other participants knowing, accompanying everything that happened within the reality. On Thursday, Ana Paula returned with immunity on the next vote and with the right to participate in the new test of the leader. *'Fake Guest Juliano Laham:' Juliano Laham spent 36 hours in the house, on Sunday the Presenter Pedro Bial revealed to the Guests that he is actually an actor and was staging at BBB16 Alliances * '''Suicidal Gang' (Ana Paula, Ronan, Geralda and Munik) * Meditation Squadron (Daniel, Juliana, Adélia, Renan and Tamiel) * Soap (Matheus and Maria Cláudia) * Macholândia (Daniel, Ronan, Tamiel and Alan) no longer active * 'Girl Power '(Ana Paula, Adélia, Juliana and Munik) never active Housemates Potential Housemates Nominations History Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Trivia *This is the second season of Big Brother Brazil to have all finalists be of the same gender (female). **The first one being Big Brother Brazil 14. It would later be followed by Big Brother Brazil 17. **Out of the three seasons to accomplish this, Big Brother Brazil 16 is the only one to feature a Final Two instead of a Final Three. Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons